Cambio de corazon
by StarDusT.Nek
Summary: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUI SON PROPIEDAD DE Stephanie Meyer. YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS UN POCO. Antes de la llegada de Emmett a la vida de Rosalía ... Alguien Mas ocupaba un lugar.
1. ¡Estupido Edward!

-¡Estúpido Edward!

Ya estaba bastante lejos de "casa", como para que oyera mis pensamientos, El día estaba… ¿A quién le importa? Patee un árbol, para desquitar mi coraje, este salió volando, hasta estrellarse con otro árbol, que también callo. ¡Que divertido!

De nuevo Carlisle y su estúpido plan de querer que Edward y yo seamos… ¡como él y Esme! ¡Que idea tan estúpida! Pero eso no era lo que me molestaba. Mi coraje era Edward Masen y su rechazo. Frio e indiferente, como siempre. Y no es que el me gustara – El lo sabía muy bien, quizá mejor que yo – Pero aquel frio rechazo era devastador.

En mi vida humana, yo era una sensación, el deseo de cualquier hombre que me mirara, ¡y ahora me encontraba frente a un vampiro que cree que no lo merezco! ¡Maldito momento en que casi me matan! Como quisiera estar viva. Mi único consuelo era mi belleza. Belleza infinita. ¿Para que? No podía disfrutarlo como quisiera,

- Estúpido Vampiro – Gruñí bajito. - ¡Estúpido Edward!

- Sabes muy bien que odio el plan de Carlisle.

- ¿Ahora me sigues? – Pregunte indiferente.

- No - ¡Y de nuevo su indiferencia! ¿Cómo puede creer Carlisle que algún día nos amaremos? –Tiene aun la esperanza de que con el tiempo… - No termino la frase, aunque es obvio el final.

La palabra "amor" era innombrable cuando venía de Edward o yo, y más aun si nos involucraba a ambos, por obvias razones que Carlisle nos había obligado a adoptar.

- Carlisle quiere que lo perdones. – Edward se acerco a mí.

- Sabes que no estoy enojada con él. - Mi voz era de absoluto desprecio.

- Si, lo sé mejor que tu. – Odiaba no tener privacidad ni en mi propia mente. El rio bajo al oir mi pensamiento.

- Vete.

- Rosalie.- Me susurro al oído.

- ¿Qué? – Voltee bruscamente, para encontrarlo frente a mí, a escasos centímetros.

- No es mi intención ser tan cruel.

- Jaja, rara forma de demostrarlo.

- Créeme Rose.- Me lo dijo en ese tono irresistible, que solo el sabia usar.

- ¿Creerte? Deberías demostrarlo, Edward.

- Como tú digas.

¿Qué? Valla forma de pedir perdón… ¿así piensa ser creíble? Me tomo por la cintura cuando sus labios chocaron contra los míos. Me beso desesperadamente, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Era la forma de Edward de pedirme perdón. Me resigne a cualquier intento de separarme de él, después de todo, no quería hacerlo, enrede mis dedos en su cabello, y devore cada milímetro de su boca, tal como el hizo con mis labios. Tal vez es por esto que Carlisle aun tiene esperanza. Y no lo culpo.

- ¿Me crees? – Pregunto en su mismo tono seductor.

- Por supuesto.

No me dio tiempo para hablar más, me silencio con otro beso, mas apasionado que el primero. ¡Estúpido vampiro Voluble y seductor! Era por esto que odiaba más su rechazo, por su forma de pedirme perdon. ¿Que se supone que pensara? Bueno, ¡como si me diera tiempo de hacerlo! Nuestro beso duro más de lo conveniente para cualquier humano, ya que como no nos era necesario respirar…


	2. Una dulce melodia

- ¿Volvemos a casa? Carlisle debe estar preocupado. – Le dije, aun entre sus brazos.

- Claro Rose.

Me soltó suavemente, y emprendimos el camino a casa. Corrimos en silencio ¿Para que hablar? Lo único que hacíamos bien juntos, era Pelear y besarnos. Lo más rutinario de mi infinita existencia. Llegamos a casa y – Como en las ocasiones pasadas – Carlisle me ofreció una disculpa que, por supuesto, acepte. Esme era lo más parecido a una madre. Sabía exactamente que ahora quería estar lejos de ambos, así que me invito a salir de caza.

- Intente persuadir a Carlisle – Dijo mientras corríamos, ya bastante lejos de ellos. – Pero lo conoces.

- Si, no es culpa suya.

Y era verdad. La relación que teníamos Edward y yo era… rara. Nada que hubiera visto antes, y, a por la experiencia de Carlisle como vampiro, estaba segura de que él sabía algo, por eso su insistencia. Cazamos una par de panteras, mientras seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa, menos de Edward Masen. Mi supuesto hermano. Cuando llegamos a casa, no encontramos ni a Edward ni a Carlisle, habían salido a cazar. Me sentí inmensamente feliz. Me dirigí a mi habitación y Esme a la suya, a esperar a su pareja.

- Valla día. – Gruñí, dejándome caer sobre en el diván.

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que Carlisle me transformo, ahora ellos eran mi familia. Papa, mama… ¿hermano? Y es que Edward era todo, menos mi hermano. Nuestra relación era extraña – Estúpida es la palabra correcta – Y es que el jugaba sucio, sabia a la perfección mi punto débil – Lo había oído muchas veces en mi mente – y sabia como atacar, para hacerme vulnerable. Era un juego de fuerza. Siempre ganaba él. Oí cuando llegaron Carlisle y Edward, me hubiera encantado poder dormir, o al menos fingir que lo hacía, para evitar a Edward.

- Rose, Carlisle y yo saldremos un momento.

- Claro, regresen pronto.

Ambos salieron y echaron a correr, demasiado rápido, para tratarse de ellos. Edward se quedo en el salón, tocando el piano.

- ¿Alguna petición, Rosalie? – Susurro desde el salón.

- Lo de siempre. - Le conteste cortante.

Comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, y despeje mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, me concentre únicamente en la canción. Una melodía suave, llena de amor, pero también de nostalgia. Tardeé La canción, simplemente como acompañamiento. Cuando termino, subí a mi habitación y se sentó junto a mí, intente ignorarlo. No lo logre.


	3. Un total desconocido

- ¿Que haremos hasta que regresen Carlisle y Esme? – Me pregunto en su tono seductor.

- Nada. No tengo planes.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, aunque era obvio que disfrutaba oyendo mis pensamientos, pues reía inocente de vez en cuando. No soporte mas su presencia, así que me levante de golpe y me dirigí a la ventana.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Pregunto inquieto Edward.

- A correr.

Salte de la ventana antes de que Edward pudiera responder algo más, corrí lo más rápido que pude, aun estaba alumbrado, seria las 5 ó 6 de la tarde. Un arma dulce llego a mi nariz, si no hubiera cazado hace un rato con Esme, me habría lanzado sobre mi indefensa víctima. Había aprendido demasiado de Carlisle, más de lo que me gustaba reconocer. La vida "vegetariana" no era sencilla, sin embargo, tampoco imposible. Secretamente – al menos para Esme y Carlisle - admiraba la resistencia y tenacidad de mí ahora padre, ya que nunca había probado la sangre humana. Yo no corría con el mismo historial, la había probado en un par de ocasiones – Es lo mas delicioso que he bebido – nada alarmante como mi… Como Edward. Carlisle me había contado de su década de "superhéroe" y su afán de la sangre humana de quien según él, no merecía vivir. Sin embargo, el aroma que llegaba a mi nariz era embriagador, dulce, delicado, nada que hubiese olido antes, no despertó en mi la sed, sino la curiosidad. Me escabullí al lugar donde la fragancia me llevaba, no tarde demasiado, ya que no estaba lejos. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa… Menos para lo que sucedió. Un gran oso estaba atacando a un humano… salte sobre el oso y en segundos termine con él, no se por que lo hice, ¿fue instinto? ¿pero que protejo? ¿A un humano? Voltee para ver al desconocido, conteniendo la respiración para no atacar, él me devolvió una mirada cálida, que recorrió cada uno de mis músculos, provocando una avalancha de emociones en mi cuerpo. De pronto, surgió en mí la necesidad de salvarlo, de mantenerlo a mi lado, ¡no debe morir! Lo tome entre mis brazos delicadamente, con el temor de lastimarlo – Después de todo, aun era un simple y débil humano – y corrí lo más rápido que pude, a casa, en busca de Carlisle, ya que temía que si yo lo mordía… me estremecí al pensar eso. Me dio terror.

- Gr… r-ra… ci…- No me había percatado de que estuviera despierto.

- No hables, ya habrá mucho tiempo después para eso.

Mire sus profundos ojos y mi necesidad de mantenerlo a mi lado aumento. Su mirada era sincera, tierna, la forma en que me contemplaba… como si fuera un ángel. Corrí más rápido, sin importarme nada más que la vida de un completo desconocido. Antes de llegar a casa, Edward ya había abierto la puerta y me esperaba alterado.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto Edward, señalando al chico que llevaba en mis brazos.

- ¡Necesito a Carlisle! ¡Ya! – Le exigí

Edward me contemplo incrédulo unos segundos, pero echo a correr - antes de que le gritara de nuevo - en busca de Carlisle. Yo deposite con sumo cuidado al chico en el sofá – uno de los pocos muebles humanos que teníamos – y me concentre en evitar que se desangrara. Me escabullí en el hospital de la zona en busca de vendas y demás cosas - nadie noto mi presencia – y regrese a la casa a vendar al chico, siendo tan delicada como pude, incluso más de lo que creí que sería capaz. Él no hacia ni el menor sonido, solo me miraba. Aun no terminaba cuando Carlisle y Esme llegaron, acompañados de Edward.

- ¿Que sucede Rose? – Pregunto mi padre, alterado.

- ¡Sálvalo! ¡Por favor! – Le suplique.

Todos me miraron atónitos, pero no le di importancia, mi prioridad – mi única prioridad – era la vida de un total desconocido. Carlisle me dirigió media sonrisa – La que siempre usaba cuando estaba preocupado – y camino hacia el chico. Se acerco despacio a su garganta, y el chico gimió de dolor.


	4. Ahora solo nos queda esperar

- Ahora solo nos queda esperar. – Carlisle me sonrió radiante, lleno de optimismo

- ¡Gracias, Carlisle! – De haber podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho.

- ¡Quema! – Grito el chico.- ¡Me quema!

- Aquí estaré – Le prometí – Hasta el último segundo. – Me senté en el suelo, al lado del sofá, a esperar que trascurrieran los tres días de la dolorosa transformación.

- ¡Quema!

Oí su corazón acelerado, palpitando demasiado fuerte, y el fluir de su sangre por sus venas. No podía evitar su dolor, y eso me hacía sentir mal, me sentía inútil, solo esperando a que terminara.

- Calma, todo estará bien. – Le dije al oído.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, con la esperanza de que mi frio tacto calmara un poco su dolor, pero él siguió sufriendo, así que hice ademan de quitar mi mano, pero él no me dejo, entrelazo sus dedos y me apretó fuerte – para tratarse de un humano aun –. Lo mire sorprendida, sin dar crédito a todo lo que me hacía sentir su cálido tacto contra mi fría piel.

- Quédate – Susurro él entre sollozos. – No te vayas.

Por primera vez en mi vida vampírica, me quede sin palabras, totalmente paralizada, sin saber que decir o hacer. Solo me quede ahí, inmóvil a su lado.

El primer día trascurrió sin cambios, tal cual como yo recordaba mi propia transformación. El gritaba de dolor. Yo me sentía inútil. El segundo día fue más tranquilo. El gemía de vez en cuando, y deduje que no gritaba por la preocupación que me causaba oírlo sufrir.

- No falta mucho Rose, se paciente – Dijo Carlisle, acercándose a mí y tomándome del hombro. – Tranquila.

- No estaré tranquila hasta que esto termine.

Carlisle me dirigió una mirada de ternura, y de inmediato logro su objetivo: Tranquilizarme. Y es que aun que no tuviera un don como Edward o como alguno de sus amigos, su simple mirada y su delicada sonrisa, lograban trasmitir cualquier sentimiento, contagiándolo de inmediato. Así es Carlisle.

- Relájate hermosa.

- Gracias Carlisle.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar, y a reponer todas las vendas que te llevaste.

- Perdón. – Me disculpe.

- No te preocupes Rose.

- ¿Que es lo que me sucedió con él? – Pregunte de repente, señale al muchacho.

- Lo que yo quería que pasara entre tú y Edward… - Lo mire sorprendida. – Encontraste a tu pareja.

- ¿Por qué su sangre es diferente? ¿Por qué huele así?

- Para Edward, o para Esme, incluso para mí, la sangre de este chico huele igual al del resto de los humanos, pero ti huele irresistible. Es la forma en la que identificas a tu pareja.

- ¿Entonces por eso…? – Carlisle me interrumpió.

- Si, por eso tu necesidad de salvar su vida, están destinados a estar juntos.

- Para siempre. – Dije para mí.

Una eternidad al lado de aquel perfecto desconocido me sonaba a gloria, pues a pesar de no saber ni su nombre, sabía que quería estar por siempre a su lado.

- Tengo que irme, se me hará tarde – Dijo Carlisle, poniéndose de pie. – Esme vendrá conmigo a comprar unas cosas, regresara pronto.

- Si, adiós. – Me despedí de ambos cuando salieron, tomados de las manos, hacia el auto de Carlisle.

- Me encantaría saber tu nombre. – Le susurre al oído al chico, quien había estado relativamente tranquilo toda la mañana.

- Se llama Emmett. – Me respondió fríamente Edward, desde la entrada al vestíbulo.

- ¿Lo leíste en su cabeza? – dije agradecía, ya que al fin sabia el nombre del chico.

- El quiere decírtelo, no piensa en nada más que ti.

Ante la mención de esas palabras, una calidez extraña se apodero de mi – y digo extraña, porque hacía ya mucho, desde que me transformaron, que no sentía ninguna clase de calor – de inmediato dirigí mi mirada a Emmett – Que dulce nombre, aun en mis pensamientos suena melodioso – y sonreí tranquila, el abrió un poco sus parpados y dibujo una sonrisa débil.

- Pronto estarás bien. – Le asegure.

- Rosalie, ven un segundo. – Me pidió Edward.

- No quiero alejarme de él, ya falta muy poco.

- Aunque pudiera, no se iría. – Me contesto Edward.

Me levante del suelo y seguí a Edward hasta la cocina, el se detuvo al fondo, y yo espere impaciente a que hablara. Estuvimos un par de minutos en silencio, imagino que espiaba en mi cabeza para saber por dónde empezar.


	5. Celos

- Ahora tendrás a alguien que admire tu belleza. – Soltó de forma defensiva Edward.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunte confundida.

- Destinados a estar juntos. – dijo, imitando las palabras de Carlisle.

- Para siempre, pero…

- El no te rechazara – Dijo Edward, disipando mi más grande miedo. – Pensaba que vivía un infierno, pero en cuanto apareciste, su dolor se volvió insignificante, todo por estar contigo.

- ¿Por que me dices todo esto?

- Simple, Carlisle desertara de su plan y…

De inmediato supe que es lo que quería decir, si no había peleas, tampoco habría reconciliaciones, entendí que él no quería eso, Emmett terminaría con cualquier contacto – más allá de hermandad – entre Edward y yo. Y me quedaba bastante claro que Edward no quería eso.

- Exacto Rose.- Dijo cuando termino de leer mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento Edward, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

- Eso es lo que temí escuchar – Dijo, volteándose hacia mí y dedicándome una mirada tierna, algo que él nunca había hecho hasta entonces.

- Sabias que diría eso, ¿verdad? – Dije, evitando su mirada clavada en mi rostro.

- Pensé que podrías cambiar de opinión.

- Tú no me quieres como pareja, soy tu entretenimiento, así como tú lo eras para mí, sabes perfectamente eso.

- Tienes razón. – Susurro Edward en voz muy baja.

- De ahora en adelante seremos hermanos, tal como debimos ser desde un principio Edward.

- ¿Desde ahora? – En menos de un segundo, lo tuve a escasos centímetros de mí.

- Es lo mejor. – Dije sin separarme de él.

- Una despedida. – Dijo en su tono seductor, aquel tono que me hacia caer rendida a sus brazos.

- ¿D-despe… dida?

No dijo nada mas, simplemente me beso, como si lo que habíamos hablado no hubiera sucedido jamás, no pude reaccionar, simplemente me deje llevar. Lo tome del cuello y lo apreté contra mis labios, el me tomo de la cintura y me acorralo contra la pared de la cocina. Beso mis labios de forma desquiciada, desesperada, como lo que era, el último beso. Emmett. Lo avente bruscamente lejos de mí, no podía hacer eso, no era lo mismo, sus besos, que antes eran mi perdición, ahora no eran nada más que algo sin sentido.

- No más, Edward.

- Rosalie – Se acerco de nuevo a mí, pero gruñí bajito, así que se detuvo. – Bien si esa es tu decisión.

- Lo es, ya he decidido, hermanito.

Me costó tanto pronunciar la última palabra, como si dijera algo prohibido, nunca lo había llamado así, porque nunca había sido mi hermano, hasta ahora. El me miro incrédulo, sorprendido, sin dar crédito en absoluto a lo que acababa de decir.

- Este bien, Hermanita.

No espero mi respuesta, salió corriendo de la cocina y hacia el bosque, y yo regrese al lado de Emmett, de donde nunca debí haberme movido.

- Ye regrese. - Dije, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Carlisle y Esme regresaron en la noche, les dije que Edward había salido a correr un rato, para justificar su ausencia. Emmett estaba en la última fase de transformación. La fase más dolorosa. Grito toda la noche de dolor, su corazón se acelero aun más, latía desembocado, a causa de la ponzoña.

- Calma Rose, ya casi acaba.

- Lo sé Esme – Dije un poco preocupada. – Se llama Emmett.

- Emmett – Susurro ella. – Preparare algo para la bienvenida.

- Jaja – reí desganada.- Gracias Esme.

- De nada Rose. – Me beso la frente y se fue a su habitación.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. El crepúsculo, la hora más segura para los vampiros. Me quede contemplando el horizonte un rato, y tome la mano de Emmett, el entrelazo sus dedos, ya con más fuerza. Ya habían transcurrido los tres días, no faltaba mucho para que despertara, y me emocionaba la idea de verlo despierto.


	6. Bienvenid a mi Corazon

- ¡Edward! No ensucies la alfombra. – grito Esme desde su habitación.

- Si, lo siento Esme.

Edward entro sigiloso al vestíbulo, y se recargo en la pared, me sentí un poco incomoda al principio, pero me calme muy rápido, cuando Emmett empezó a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto él, desconcertado.

- Al fin despiertas. – Le dije sonriente.

El volteo la mirada en mi dirección, y se detuvo en mis ojos, sentí en todo mi cuerpo la necesidad de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás. Se levanto de golpe y se hinco a mi lado, aun mirándome entre confundido, alegre y sorprendido.

- ¿Estoy muerto? – Pregunto Emmett en melodiosa voz.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dije, sorprendida.

- Tu eres el ángel que me salvo.

- Ángel – Dije en un susurro. – Me alegra que estés despierto.

- Me alegra estar contigo.

Me miro con sus ojos rubís, como si contemplara lo más delicado del universo, me sentí feliz. En menos de un segundo, me estrecho en sus brazos, y yo lo rodee con los míos. El tiempo se detuvo a mi alrededor, solo me importaron 2 cosas: Emmett y lo que me hacía sentir.

- Siento interrumpir – dijo la voz de Edward. – Pero Esme y Carlisle llegaron.

Emmett y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo para mirar a las tres figuras que teníamos al frente. Esme, Carlisle y Edward. Me levante rápido, y ayude a Emmett a levantarse, él tomo mi mano con delicadeza y enredo sus dedos en los míos. Esme y Carlisle lo observaron curiosos, pero Emmett no se inmuto en absoluto. Edward era otra historia. Frio e indiferente.

- Soy Carlisle – Dijo mi padre, presentándose – Ella es Esme, y el mi hijo Edward – Señalo a ambos, y a continuación se dirigió a mí. – Ella es…

- ¿Rosalie? – pregunto Emmett.

- Si, ¿cómo sabes? - Pregunte extrañada.

- Oí como te llamaban – Me miro con ternura. - Me llamo Emmett.

- Lo sé – Me miro extrañado, reí bajito, y él me imito. – Me lo dijo un pajarito.

- Querrás decir, un oso, ¿no? – Bromeo Emmett.

Me sorprendía su sentido del humor, a pesar de casi morir, se mostraba radiante, como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, me cautivaba esa expresión despreocupada en su rostro, y esa sonrisa divina, que se dibujaba cuando me miraba. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, lo habría hecho, por algún extraño impulso desconocido, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, el me rodeo amoroso, con la barbilla en mi cabeza.

- Antes que nada – Interrumpió Carlisle. - Eres recibido en esta familia, pero debes saber que hay reglas.

El hiso un gesto de desagrado y me miro incrédulo, sonreí radiante, y él me imito… me abraso con mas fuerza y nos dirigimos hacia Carlisle.

- Cualquier cosa por permanecer aquí. – Contesto Emmett

Mi padre no tardo demasiado en explicarle lo que era y las reglas que debía cumplir, para seguir nuestra vida "vegetariana". Al principio quedo fascinado con todo lo que Carlisle le conto, y lo supe por que la sorpresa se asomaba en su mirada, y aunque la idea de no beber sangre humana no le pareció lo más agradable, termino por aceptarla.


	7. Y asi comienza nuestra historia

- Ahora Rosalie – Dijo Esme. – Sera mejor que vallan a cazar… y por algo de ropa.

Emmett y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo hacia su vestimenta, y es que con el ataque del oso, su ropa quedo rasgada de todos lados – dejándome ver su perfecto cuerpo vampiresco -.

- No lo había notado. – Dije, sin perderlo de vista.

- Creo que no estoy muy presentable… - Y sonrió divertido. – Lamento que tengan que verme así…

- No te preocupes, Emmett.

Edward hablo en tono frio, más de lo que el acostumbraba, pero aun así, en poco tiempo le dio – aventó es mas adecuado – una camisa y unos jeans. Emmett dudo un segundo, pero se desvaneció de la sala de estar, y en otro segundo estaba de nuevo a mi lado, sujetando mi mano.

- Me queda apretado. – Dijo Emmett, luchando por abrochar los botones de la camisa.

- Te ves bien.- Pense en voz alta, y de inmediato me tape la boca.

- Si te gusta, este bien.- Me contesto Emmett.

- Es en lo que compras ropa.- Dijo mi hermano, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Bueno, hora de "comer". – Le dije

- Por supuesto.

Salimos por la puerta y echamos a correr de la mano pero en unos cuantos kilómetros nos detuvimos. Hora de empezar la clase de caza. Nos detuvimos én un claro de bosque, e iba a empezar a hablar, pero Emmett rompió el silencio más rápido que yo.

- ¿Por qué decidiste salvarme? – Pregunto de golpe.

Yo no supe que responder, a pesar de que esos tres días de su transformación no había pensado en otra cosa, ¿Creería la explicación que me dio Carlisle? Unidos para siempre. Pues aunque para mi sonaba a gloria, aun no sabía que era lo que él quería.

- Esperare hasta que estés lista. – Dijo, mientras me dirigía una sonrisa angelical, lo que ocasiono que me quedara plantada, inmóvil, con el frente a mí.

- Por… porque… - Comencé a tartamudear, sin conseguir una respuesta. – Es que…

- Tranquila, no tenemos prisa, ¿o sí? – Se acerco mas a mí, deleitándome con ese perfume particular de él.

Por mi mente desfilaron las palabras de Edward "El no te rechazara" "Pensaba que vivía un infierno, pero en cuanto apareciste, su dolor se volvió insignificante, todo por estar contigo" Bueno, si eso era cierto, mi respuesta no le tomaría desprevenido… al menos no del todo.

Me acerque a él con cuidado, el no retrocedió ni un milímetro, espero a que estuviéramos frente a frente, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él me tomo por la cintura, por primera vez en mi vida vampírica, sentí todo en cámara lenta, deleitándome con cada rose de su piel, con cada suspiro suyo… Cuando pude reaccionar, nuestros labios ya estaban unidos. Emmett tomo mi barbilla y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente. Ese beso pronto se convirtió en la respuesta que Emmett quería, lo supe cuando me estrecho más fuerte contra él, y no opuse resistencia, no quería hacerlo, quería quedarme a su lado. Para siempre.


End file.
